A green and red candle
by missguidedLight
Summary: Inglaterra sempre fazia o possível para não passar o Natal longe de América.


**Disclaimer:** Não me pertence. Só a ideia da fic. _Yadda yadda_.

* * *

**A green and red candle**

**

* * *

**

"_Coloque uma vela na janela_

_Pois sinto que devo ir_

_Apesar de estar indo embora_

_Eu voltarei logo para casa._"

**(Creedence Clearwater Revival – Long As I Can See The Light)**

**

* * *

**

Inglaterra avançava com dificuldade pela trilha cheia de neve. As nevascas dessa época do ano sem dúvida deixavam a paisagem selvagem de sua colônia absolutamente maravilhosa, mas também dificultavam muito o acesso a qualquer lugar. Se em sua terra, com todas as estradas e facilidades, já era difícil abrir caminho pela neve, imagine naquele lugar não desbravado.

A tempestade já havia parado, mas a camada branca que cobria o solo chegava quase a seus joelhos e dificultava a caminhada – era péssimo ter pernas curtas nessas horas. Sem dúvida, Suécia nunca passara por uma situação dessas. E, para piorar, estava escuro e seu lampião não fornecia iluminação suficiente para ver se estava na direção certa.

Ou seja, era mais uma daquelas situações onde tudo que podia dar errado realmente _dava errado_.

Certo, não era hora para desespero. Arthur era um país do Norte, com séculos e séculos de experiência em lutar contra situações adversas, não seria uma simples caminhada na neve que o impediria de chegar à sua casa. Afinal, ele precisava chegar em casa e ver se Alfred estava bem.

Além do mais, era véspera de Natal. Nenhuma criança deveria passar a véspera de Natal sozinha. Especialmente Alfred, sua colônia querida, seu irmãozinho.

(Inglaterra alimentava esse pensamento desde antes do cristianismo. Passar o solstício de inverno sozinho, como já lhe acontecera muitas vezes, não fazia muito bem para o espírito. Esse sentimento simplesmente se ajustara ao Natal.)

Continuou caminhando, mais devagar, enquanto pensava num jeito de encontrar o caminho mais seguro até a cabana onde deixara Alfred. Então, percebeu algo na escuridão.

Um pontinho de luz, trêmulo, mas bem visível e baixo. Não poderia ser confundido com uma estrela nem se Kirkland estivesse bêbado.

(Ele não era tão burro assim. Uma fada, talvez, mas nunca uma estrela.)

Inglaterra ponderou que, fosse o que fosse, era o mais próximo de um ponto de referência que ele tinha no momento. Seguiria até a fonte da luz. De lá, tentaria decidir para onde ir.

Apressou o passo, tarefa dificultada pela altura da neve. Pouco a pouco, o ponto de luz foi ficando maior... Até que ele pode perceber que se tratava de uma vela. Só faltava discernir onde aquela vela estava.

Caminhou mais, o lampião iluminando poucos metros à frente, até ficar de frente com a chama, que estava sobre uma mesa e atrás de uma janela. Ótimo, uma cabana. Com sorte, poderia bater à porta e pedir abrigo aos moradores... Ou pedir ajuda para chegar à sua própria cabana ainda naquela noite – opção mais provável.

Ele levantou o lampião, procurando a porta ou degraus que o levassem à ela. Então, viu na porta uma guirlanda, pequena e um tanto torta.

"- _Hey, Inglaterra, olha o que eu fiz pra você! – disse o menininho loiro, correndo e se apoiando nos joelhos do mais velho._

_- Para mim? Ora, vejamos... – Arthur pegou o enfeite verde das mãos do irmão. Estava trançado de um jeito torto, mas fora isso, era uma bela guirlanda._

_- Você pode por na porta, que nem você disse que fazem na sua casa. E dizer para todo mundo que fui eu quem fiz._

_- Hey, calm down, boy. __Don't be too cocky._ [1]_ Vai ser colocada na porta, sim, mas só se deve dizer quem fez se alguém perguntar, right?_"

Era o enfeite que Alfred tinha feito para ele.

Por caminhos tortos, conseguira chegar em casa.

Aliviado e muito, _muito_ feliz, Inglaterra abriu a porta - se atrapalhando completamente com o trinco – e finalmente deixou a imensidão branca do campo. Era maravilhoso, admitiu mais uma vez, mas era opressivo e dava um pouco de medo.

Já em casa, são e salvo – só faltava se aquecer – ele reparou melhor na vela. Era uma comum, que ele mesmo tinha feito e que Alfred pintara de verde e vermelho. Nenhum trabalho de artista, mas era de seu irmão.

Retirou o casaco e o pendurou perto da lareira. Avançou até o quarto de sua colônia, o lampião ainda em mãos. Deixou o objeto perto da cama e se abaixou perto do menino, acariciando de leve a franja dele.

- _Hey, buddy_. [2] – chamou baixinho, cutucando a testa da criança. Esta abriu um dos olhos, sonolenta.

- ... Iggy?

- _Merry Christmas_. [3]

- Você chegou.

- Eu disse que vinha. Agora durma, porque _Santa Claus_ não visita crianças que ficam acordadas até tarde.

- Dorme aqui comigo, irmão? Tá escuro e...

- Shh, eu entendo. Claro.

Era só na noite de Natal que Arthur aceitava dormir junto com seu irmãozinho sem inventar várias desculpas bestas para se justificar.

**~/~**

- Ve~, América... Por que aquela vela está sozinha ali no canto? – Quis saber Feliciano, durante a _super-duper-Xmas-party _[4] (palavras do convite) na casa do americano.

- Ah, aquela vela? Bem, tem uma história de um sapateiro que... [5]

Arthur sorria por dentro quando Alfred dava essa explicação. A história do sapateiro existia, mas ele bem sabia que não era por isso que todos os anos havia uma vela verde e vermelha numa mesa perto de uma das janelas do térreo.

E mais ninguém precisava saber da história verdadeira. Era o tipo de coisa que ficava só entre os membros da família.

Nessas ocasiões, ele até se permitia ficar menos mal-humorado do que de costume.

Afinal, era Natal.

**

* * *

**

[1] – Ei, calma, rapaz. Não seja tão convencido.

[2] – Ei, cara.

[3] – Feliz Natal.

[4] - Aproximadamente, uma _super-hiper-mega festa de Natal_ 8D

[4] – É uma história sobre um sapateiro que sempre deixava uma vela acesa perto da janela para guiar os viajantes, daí na cidade onde ele morava todos os jovens tiveram que ir pra guerra... E então, na véspera de Natal, todo mundo resolveu imitar o sapateiro e deixar uma vela na janela. Daí, os sinos da igreja tocaram e anunciaram que a guerra tinha acabado. _Yay_ para coincidências divinas –q

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Fic de Natal, _yay_. A viagem que produziu essa aqui envolve uma semana de vídeos com estrelas da Hollywood clássica, maratonas familiares de Star Trek, _intensive lurking_ nas comunidades da série, audições dos singles do Creedence e noites sem dormir. Não, não faz sentido, mas as minhas inspirações nunca têm a ver com o produto final, então, relevem.

E se alguém se perguntar como o Artie abriu a porta da cabana, _sorry_, não tenho como responder. Não estou imaginando nem a fechadura da porta =( *dumb person is dumb*

**Reviews? Pelo espírito de fim de ano e Q**


End file.
